


The Broadcast Fail.

by DrAwesome2000



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Broadcasting, Gen, I dont know what else add, Stupid idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAwesome2000/pseuds/DrAwesome2000
Summary: Goro Akechi makes a live broadcast about how he will finally be able to kill his eternal nemesis. The handsome and kind-hearted heroic thief: Ren Amamiya.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, not central to story
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The First Take.

**Author's Note:**

> A dumb idea I've just had.
> 
> This fic is NOT related to my Hamato Thieves Universe. And to prove it, I give Joker his cannon name: Ren Amamiya.
> 
> Also, in this fic Morgana is human and I call him "Morgan". 
> 
> I like human Morgana, ok?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. :)

**_-BZZZZZZZZT-_ **

****

“Oh, I’m sorry. Were you watching something? **TOO BAD!!** ” The young man in front of a desk in what seemed to be some sort of dark office shouts at the camera broadcasting his message and speaks in a very arrogant and condescending fashion. **“** I, Goro Akechi: Ace Detective and N. 1 Super-celebrity, have taken over your airwaves to give _you_ the privilege of witnessing my most impressive and heroic deed on fold LIVE! To prove once and for all that I’m the greatest hero of Tokyo! I will kill my most hated enemy… **JOKER!!** ”

The aspirer to internet-celebrity pushes a button under his desk and smugly shows how slowly, an “X” shaped rack descends from the ceiling, revealing a young man with unkempt black wearing a black polo shirt, dark blue jeans, glasses behind dark-grey eyes and black-and-white sneakers. The viewers could see the trapped teenager was not scared. In fact, he seemed to be just chilling around as if he wasn’t in ANY danger at all.

After the rack stops descending, Joker stares at the camera and his expression turns into an impressed and excited one. “…wow. Are we really on T.V.?” He flashes a sincere smile as he easily releases his right hand and waves at the camera. “Hi there! My name’s Ren Amamiya. But my friends and girlfriend call me ‘Joker’. And this is my friend, Goro Akechi!”

“We’re not friends; I’ve been trying to kill you for like a year and a half!” He angrily corrects Joker with a whisper as the raven-haired teen realizes something else. “Wait… Holy shit, is this LIVE!?” His smile grows quite even bigger at knowing he was being an internet celebrity somehow.

Akechi, who was getting pretty exasperated, answered. “Yes, we are…” He quickly returns at the camera with a threatening evil smile. “All of Tokyo will watch **LIVE** , as I finally do this world a favor and rid of---”

“ALL of Tokyo!?” Akechi was cut off by Joker’s question, the sincere slightly childish smile never leaving his face. “We must shout out to all of our other friends!”

****

“ ** _WE’RE NOT FRIENDS!!!_** ” Akechi’s furious shout fell on deaf ears since Joker seemed to pay no mind.

“Hi, Makoto! Hugs and MANY kisses to you, my sweet Queen!”

“ ** _GGRRAAAAGHHHH!!!_** ”

“Wassup, Futaba and Boss!”

“ ** _Forget it!!_** ”

“How you’ve been doing, Ryuji, Morgan and Yusuke!?”

“ ** _Cut, cut, CUT!!_** ”

“Big hugs to you, Ann and Haru!”

“ ** _Do over!!_** ”

“…and both of you too, Yoshizawa twins!”

“ ** _ERASE!!_** ”

Knowing his efforts to stop Joker’s cheerful shout outs was completely worthless, Akechi pressed the button of Ren’s rack and ran to the camera to turn it off as the trapped teenager happily bid goodbye to his friends. “…are you… Stupid camera-thing!!”

“Bye, Tokyo!”

**_-BZZZZZZZZT-_ **


	2. The Smile.

**_-BZZZZZZZZT-_ **

****

“…remember; no talking this time.” Ren, who was still trapped in the rack, gives an understanding nod to Akechi as he just explained how to behave this time during his broadcast. Once he quickly realizes both of them were on air, Akechi runs back to his desk and speaks to the audience. “Oops; did I interrupt your show? **GOOD!!** I Goro Akechi: Ace Detective and N. 1 Super-celebrity have taken over your airwaves to give you the privilege of witnessing my most impressive and heroic deed on fold live! To prove once and for all that I’m the greatest hero of Tokyo, I will kill my most hated enemy… **JOKER!!!** ”

As he proudly presents his soon-to-be-victim, Akechi does a double-take once he finds Ren was still smiling. “Wha – Why the fuck are you---” He quickly calms down and takes a deep breath. _Ignore it, just ignore it…_ his mind kept saying that as with gritted teeth, Akechi returns to the camera. “…for too long, Joker has interfered with the work of our police force and ---” No longer able to resist, Akechi trails off and return his attention back to Ren.

…who was still flashing that sweet, childish but sincere smile.

“ **STOP SMILING; YOU’RE ABOUT TO DIE!!! Make a scared face!** ” In thought for a few seconds, Ren cups his cheeks with both hands and replaces his smile with a mouth agape in shock.

Akechi, still mad, runs next to Ren and keeps shouting in anger. “ **No, no NO, that’s all WRONG! You look like you’ve just won the lottery! Is like _this!_** ” He shrinks in fear and shakes as an example of the reaction Ren should have at the moment.

After seven failed attempts to replicate the scared expression, Akechi furiously slams his forehead on his desk twice before returning to Ren with a threatening expression. “Look, if you can’t take this seriously, then I’m just gonna have to **shut this whole thing down**!!” The threat of putting an end to this moment of fun actually made poor Amamiya shrink and shiver in fear. Just as Akechi wanted. “That’s perfect!” But his moment of glory finished too soon as the moment he found out Akechi was happy; the fear in Ren’s face was quickly replaced by a huge smile.

“ ** _NOOOOOOOO!!!_** ”

**_-BZZZZZZZZT-_ **


	3. The Killjoy.

**_-BZZZZZZZZT-_ **

****

“Oooh, were you watching something? **WELL, NOW YOU’RE WATCHING ME  
!!** I, Goro Akechi, Ace Detective and N. 1 Super-celebrity have taken over your airwaves to give you the privilege of witnessing my most impressive and heroic deed on fold LIVE! To prove once and for all that I’m the---”

“What are you doing!?”

His moment was suddenly cut off by Kobayakawa, who suddenly appeared behind Akechi. Him appearing out of the blue and in the middle of his broadcast made Akechi freeze in what was a completely awkward moment. “Uuuuuhh… nothing. What are _you_ doing?”

“You’re not still wasting time obsessively trying to kill Amamiya, are you?” Angry, the former high-school principal asked. In an effort to get rid of him, Akechi tried his best to pretend he was just fooling around.

“Me!? No, of course not!” It would have been a success if Akechi didn’t press the button that made Ren’s rack descend from the ceiling.

“Good morning, Kobayakawa-San!” Akechi’s eyes shot open in shock and turned around to see Ren cheerfully greeting Kobayakawa, whom now turned to Akechi with a deadpan. 

Akechi tried to push the button to return Ren to the ceiling, but he was so desperate, he forgot which button was the one he was looking for. “Akechi, we’ve talked about this; you need to focus in your job with the police or we will definitely lose face to Amamiya and his team of vigilantes”. Kobayakawa’s attempt to make Akechi come to reason actually made the detective sigh in resignation and block the camera with his right hand. Still, Ren was able to see through the space made by Akechi’s fingers and greet the viewers.

“You’re totally right, Kobayakawa. But I’ve already told everyone in Tokyo that I was going to kill Ren! If I listen to you know, then I’ll look weak, under leader-like and stupid!”

“…a little late for that now, isn’t it?” Kobayakawa thought he whispered those words, but at the moment those leaved his mouth, he suddenly found himself with Akechi in front of him, staring at him with a deadly glare.

“…was that out loud?”

**_-BZZZZZZZZT-_ **

****

****

“AAAAHHHH!! I TAKE IT BACK! KILL HIM! **KILL HIM!!!** ” Kobayakawa screamed in terror as he now found himself next to Ren in a rack of his own. All while Ren innocently awaited for the main event to happen.

**_-BZZZZZZZZT-_ **


	4. The Song.

**_-BZZZZZZZZT-_ **

****

****

“Sorry to interrupt whatever lame-ass show you were watching… **NOT!** But I, Goro Akechi, Ace Detective and N. 1 Super-Celebrity have taken over your airwaves to give---”

_People come and they go_

_Some people may stay with you though_

The sudden cheerful singing interrupted Akechi’s speech. “Is that singing?” He furiously shook his head and kept with the introduction. “…to give you the privilege of witnessing my most impressive…”

_Conceited I was at time_

_I never really doubted myself_

“…and heroic deed on fold live! To prove…”

_I do not regret_

_With my choices I’m rather proud_

Having enough of this crap, Akechi slams his fist into the button and furiously turns to Ren as he finally descended from the ceiling; singing a song with a strange cheerful tone.

“ **WIIL YOU STOP SINGING!?!?** ”

Confused, Ren cocks an eyebrow. “But I’m singing ‘No More What Ifs’. Is your favorite, isn’t it?”

That was true. But the way Ren was singing it didn’t make Akechi happy at all.

“ **YOU’RE MAKING IT SOUND STUPID!!!** ”

“Well, why don’t _you_ show us how’s done?” The question – which was sincere and out of all ill intentions – made Akechi shot his eyes open in shock.

**_-BZZZZZZZZT-_ **

****

****

Akechi returned to Ren’s side, carrying an electric keyboard. He tries to sing while playing the instrument, but both the playing and his voice were completely terrible.

Ace Detective? Maybe.

A singer?

Hell, no!

“Ok… People come… no, wait… People… hold a moment… People come and… No, no, no I finally got it… People come and they go… no…”

“You have to find “middle C”. Is like: Do, Re, Mi---”

“ **IS THIS STUPID KEYBOARD’S FAULT!!!** ” Enraged, Akechi hurls the keyboard.

…directly at the camera.

*** _CRASH!!*_**

**- _BZZZZZZZZT_ -**


	5. The Bathroom Break.

**_-BZZZZZZZZT-_ **

“I know. Look, is not that I don’t have any concerns for my life, but I really hope I can help Akechi; he has put a lot of effort with this”.

Ren was still “tied” to his rack. But he was on the phone, calmly talking to his girlfriend Makoto.

“I know. Don’t worry; I’ll be waiting for you”.

“Ok, hugs and kisses to you, too. Love you, my Queen”.

After hanging up, Ren realizes he was on air now and he happily greets the audience of Tokyo. “Oh, hi! Akechi is in the Men’s Room, but he will be back here to kill me on live web any second now!”

…

“Yep. Any second now…”

…

“You know, he has been there for quite a while; I should maybe go check on him.” And with that, Ren slips out of his rack with no effort (did he actually put himself there on purpose?) and went to see if Akechi is coming back.

After a few seconds Ren walked out of the office, a janitor appeared moving some sort of cart with all of his equipment. The cleaning employee noticed the camera, walked right in front of it and after taking a good look, he gasped in excitement. He fished an old radio out of his stuff, turned it on and started to show some awesome breakdancing moves, including the classic whirlwind.

Unfortunately, his moment of glory was cut off since right at the heat of the moment, Akechi returned from the bathroom (unaware of a bit of toilet paper stuck on his shoe).

“What are you doing!? **GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!** ” Noticing his boss was right next to him, the janitor stopped and ran away scared. Angry, Akechi kicked the radio and after a few seconds, he noticed something was off.

“Wait! Where’s Ren!?”

**_-BZZZZZZZZT-_ **


	6. The "Ace Detective"

**_-BZZZZZZZZT-_ **

****

****

“Your attention is now **_mine!_** For I, Goro Akechi…” He trailed off as he suddenly forgot his speech. Luckily for him, Ren Amamiya, his soon-to-be-victim, was behind him on his rack, ready to help him remember.

“Ace Detective and Number ---”

“Rightright,right!” He cut off Ren and kept with his speech. “N. 1 Super-Celebrity, have taken over your Tokyo…” He froze as he realized his mistake. “ **Airwaves!** I meant airwaves!” Embarrassed, Akechi turned to Ren. “…Amamiya; line!”

On cue, Ren gladly helped Akechi. “…have taken over your airwaves to give you the privilege of witnessing how I kill my most hated enemy: me”.

“Ok, right. I got it.” Clearing his throat a little, Akechi prepared his speech again. “I, Goro Akechi: Ace Detective and N.1 Super-Celebrity…” He suddenly stopped and turned to Ren with an actual curious expression. “Shouldn’t be _Ultimate Detective_ instead of just _Ace Detective_? In fact… Joker, which one do you think sounds bigger and more awesome for a detective of my caliber?” Akechi asked his mortal enemy with sincere curiosity.

Ren pondered for a few seconds and even though a bit confused, he sincerely answered. “Well, I couldn’t tell you since I’m not a detective myself. I mean, sure, I have done some detective work, but that ain’t really my thing”.

“Detective… Detective… Great, now ‘Detective’ sound weird!” Frustrated, Akechi turned his back to Ren.

“Detective… Detective…? Holy, it does!” Amamiya chuckled at the funny realization. “Detective, detective, detective…”

“STOP SAYING DETECTIVE, DAMMIT!” Akechi shouted and returned to his desk. “Ok, where was I…? Oh, right…” He cleared his throat again and resumed. “I, Goro Akechi, Ace… ace…” Frustrated again, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Amamiya… line?”

“…detective?”

“ **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!** ”

**_-BZZZZZZZZT-_ **


	7. The Sharpshooter.

**_-BZZZZZZZZT-_ **

****

****

“Oops. Am I interrupting something!? **DON’T CARE!!!** ” Akechi starts his speech, but this time, it was clear his face was flashing a good mixture of anger, desperation and madness. “I, Goro Akechi, Ace Detective and N. 1 Super-Celebrity have taken over your airwaves to give **YOU, the privilege of witnessing my most impressive and heroic deed on fold LIVE! To prove once and for all that I’m THE GREATEST HERO OF TOKYO, I will kill my most hated enemy…** ” He pants a few times before manically showing his soon-to-be-victim in his broadcast. “… **JOKER!!!!** ” Calming down a little, Akechi breathes in relief. “I did it; I made all the way in the speech. **I fucking did it!!** ”

Knowing it was his turn; Ren pretends to be in mortal despair and talks with a faux-hopeless tone. “Yes, it’s me. Ren Amamiya, A.K.A Joker. And I must perish at the hands of Goro Akechi”.

“ **That’s fucking right!** ” Akechi appeared in front of the camera with a manic grin and turns to Joker with the same expression. “Now Joker; **YOU SHALL DIE!!!** ”

He points his laser gun at maximum power.

He shoots.

…and misses. 

The shot went too much to the left and instead of shooting Ren, it shot the wall. Quite far from his intended target.

Akechi shots again twice. The first one went too on the right and the second went under the rack.

“I-I swear it; this NEVER happens to me!” Embarrassed for the anticlimactic moment, Akechi speaks to his web audience and tried another shot.

…and hits right next to where his first shot failed.

“ **NO! I can do this!”**

“You wanna take a break and try again later?” Ren’s sincerely concerned question was ignored as Akechi shot his laser gun again.

Miss.

“The sun was in my eyes!”

Another shot.

Miss.

“You moved!”

Another shot.

Another miss.

“ **THIS FUCKING, LAME-ASS GUN’S BROKEN! GAAAAAHHHH!!!** ” Having enough of his sudden stroke of real bad luck, Akechi slowly walked close to Ren with his gun pointing at him. Still, his hand with the gun was trembling. A LOT. “…Ok. Steady… S-steady… and…” Once at point-blank range, he shoots at Ren’s ribcage, but the laser beam bounces off the border of the rack and all over the office.

…finally hitting the camera.

**_-BZZZZZZZZT-_ **


	8. The Glitch.

**_-BZZZZZZZZT-_ **

****

****

Slowly but steady, Goro Akechi walks to his desk with a menacing face. Ren was just there on his rack, smiling like nothing-. Once Akechi reaches his spot, he begins. “I, Goro Akechi, Ace Detec---”

**_-bzzt-_ **

****

…

****

**_-bzzt-_ **

****

“Wait, did the camera just freeze!?”

“I don’t know. But if you let me down, I can---”

**_-bzzt-_ **

****

…

****

**_-bzzt-_ **

****

“I wasn’t asking you, Ren! I---“

**_-bzzt-_ **

****

…

****

**_-bzzt-_ **

****

“--- **STUPID, DUMB SHIT-FACE!!”**

**_-bzzt-_ **

****

…

****

**_-bzzt-_ **

****

“IT’S DOING IT AG---”

**_-bzzt-_ **

****

…

****

**_-bzzt-_ **

****

“Did you try giggle---”

**_-bzzt-_ **

****

…

****

**_-bzzt-_ **

****

“I’m giggling this piece of shit, and is not---” Akechi’s rage cut off as he sees that apparently the camera is working again. “Wait! It’s working! It’s work---”

**_-bzzt-_ **

****

…

****

**_-bzzt-_ **

****

“Let me take a look”

“Ok, maybe we can--- Wait!” Akechi does a double take as he realizes Ren slipped out of his rack and was nor right next to Akechi. “ **GET BACK ON YOUR FUCKING RACK, YOU DIPSHIT; THIS IS ALL YOUR FA** \---”

**_-bzzt-_ **

****

…

****

**_-bzzt-_ **

What happened next was exactly six minutes and thirty-five seconds of Akechi furiously chasing Ren.

…camera occasionally freezing and everything.

**_-bzzt-_ **

****

…

****

**_-bzzt-_ **

Akechi was leaning on his desk, bawling his eyes out as how much of a failure his plan was turning into.

**_-bzzt-_ **

****

…

****

**_-bzzt-_ **

****

Akechi was deep into the office in fetal position. Eyes haunted and face tear-stained as if he has just went through a nasty traumatic experience. Ignoring that Ren was now in front of the camera. “Akechi, I think it’s working again!”

“Really!?” With newfound hope Akechi tried to run back to the camera.

…only for it to freeze again.

**_-bzzt-_ **

****

…

****

**_-bzzt-_ **

****

“…sorry, Akechi.”

“ **FUCK OFF!!** ”

**_-BZZZZZZZZT-_ **


	9. The Girlfriend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presenting: Makoto Niijima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Shumako.

**_-BZZZZZZZZT-_ **

****

****

“Goro Akechi. Hated enemy. **I’M GOING TO KILL HIM!** Let’s go befo---”

**_*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG*_ **

…

…

It is official: This is not Akechi’s day.

“ **ARE YOU SHITTING ME!?!? This is a close set!! When I find the shit-head’s who’s** \---”

**_*RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGG*_ **

Heaving a deep, frustrated sigh, Akechi fished his cellphone out of his pocket and answers “Call for Akechi!”

“ _Hey, Akechi. It’s Makoto. Is my Joker still there?”_

Right at the moment, a photo of Makoto Niijima A.K.A. Queen, advisor of Ren’s crew as well as Ren’s beloved girlfriend appeared at the top left of the screen. This of course made a huge goofy smile to appear in Ren’s face. “Is that my Queen?”

Turning to Ren with a confused awkward expression, Akechi had no choice but to be honest. “Um, yes… He’s still here.” He quickly continues with an evil murderous expression and voice. “But, I am about to **KILL HIM!!** ”

“ _Yeah, yeah. Sure you are_ ” Makoto spoke back with an unimpressed expression. “ _Anyway, I’m on my way over to knock your henchmen out cold, save my dear boyfriend and probably turn your office into a smoking heap of rubble. But, I’m going to pick some lunch at Big Bang first, so could you see if Ren wants anything?_ ”

“ **N-NOO! I’M TOTALLY GOING TO--- I’M THE GREATES HERO OF** \---”

Heaving an even bigger sigh of frustration, Akechi gives up and turns to Ren. “You want anything from Big Bang?”

“Thanks, but I’m good”

“He says thanks, but he’s good” Akechi pondered for a few seconds and spoke to Makoto again; this time with a hopeful voice. “Um… could you please, maybe, pick me up some Saturn Fries while you’re there? Side of BBQ and side of ranch?” Practically licking his lips, Akechi waited for Makoto’s response.

“ _Yeah... Not gonna do that. Well, see you later, asshole_ ” Makoto’s response (AND the fact that she used a causal cheerful tone to respond) made Akechi smash his finger on the end call out button of his phone and walk away enraged due to not having his fries.

**_-BZZZZZZZZT-_ **


	10. The... ugh, whatever.

**_-BZZZZZZZZT-_ **

****

****

The video starts with Ren out of his rack; sitting on the floor chatting with Futaba about if he wanted the rest of the crew to have a sleepover at LeBlanc after Akechi fails again at his attempt at murder. Noticing the camera is on; he finishes the chat and turns to the other end of the office. “Hey, Akechi? Your camre’s running and I’m sure we’re interrupting some high-quality programming. Aren’t you gonna come out and kill me?”

“Whatever, fuck it. It’s just gonna go wrong. Do what you care” Akechi groaned before slamming shut the door of a room at the other side of the office. Knowing it was up to him now, Ren cracked his knuckles, cleared his throat and spoke with a faux-celebrity tone.

“Hello, Tokyo. I’m Goro Akechi and I’m the greatest hero of all time. But despite how awesome and steadfast I look, I’m way more sensitive than most people think. I don’t need fame and riches to be happy, what I really need is a friend. A friend like Ren Amamiya and his equally awesome crew of heroic thieves…”

In that moment Ren was unaware that a door was shut open and Akechi was running at him like a bat out hell. His voice was barely audible…

“…and have lunch together, throw a raging party, play songs, sing songs, maybe do a whole musical…”

Akechi’s desperate voice was getting louder…

“…maybe they can help me find love…”

Akechi’s voice was getting louder…

“…and have a double date with Ren and Makoto…”

Akechi’s desperate voice was even louder now…

“…or maybe make them my medical emergency contacts---”

“ **NO WE WON’T!!!** ”

Akechi suddenly appeared and cut off Ren’s speech; probably scaring all of the audience as he appeared with an expression not unlike of the one of a crazy psychopath.

With an enraged scream, Akechi crashed his forehead against the camera.

“ **RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHHHH!!!** ”

**_*CRASH*_ **

****

**_-BZZZZZZZZT-_ **


	11. The Big Finish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter.
> 
> Presenting: Jin Shintaro from Persona 3.

**_-BZZZZZZZZT-_ **

****

****

The broadcasting starts with Goro Akechi’s face exactly a few centimeters from the camera. The device was recording every inch of his outraged expression. Gritted teeth and a nervous tic on his left eye were there for all of Tokyo to see.

“Akechi, I’m sorry. But, you’ve been trying to kill me all day and it hasn’t been going so well. Are you sure you don’t wanna try something maybe a little easier?” At the sincerely concerned question from Ren (who wasn’t even on his rack), Akechi ran back to his enemy and shouted his answer while throwing a tantrum. “ **NOOOO!! I have to kill you to prove how great of a hero I am so people will start taking me seriously again! How else am I supposed to prove how awesome I am?!** ”

**_*KABOOM*_ **

****

A sudden explosion startled both Akechi and Ren as well as causing the camera to fall on the floor, unable to record everything but Ren, who was crouching behind a couch at the other side of the action; only able to record the voice of another new individual.

“ _Did somebody say ‘awesome’!?”_ Though the camre couldn’t record the intruder’s face, both Akechi and Ren recognized almost instantly. It was Jin Shintaro. Another criminal whom unlike Ren, he was not a heroic thief and was also a bitter rival of Akechi.

“Shintaro! I knew you’d show up!”

…

“Actually, no. I didn’t. Why the hell are you here!?”

“ _I saw your lame broadcast, and I figured it was the perfect moment to come on over and kick your sorry ass in front of everybody!_ ”

The camera couldn’t see anything and Ren quickly hid behind the couch. But the following seconds were filled by the sounds of Akechi and Shintaro landing hits on each other, shouting in anger and even laser shots. After a few more seconds, the sound of a body collapsing on the floor was present on the office. Ren carefully took a look and lifted the camera back to Akechi, whom was eagerly shouting in victory, next to the now unconscious Shintaro.

“ **YEAH, MOTHERFUCERS! I DID IT!! GORO AKECHI NUMBER 1 SUPER-CELEBRITY!!!** **Ohh, that was so cool! I was like ‘Hoo’, ‘Hya’, ‘Ha!’ and he was like ‘…ugh’, ‘…agh’. With Jin Shintaro defeated, all of Tokyo will finally see that I AM THEIR GREATEST HERO!!!!** ” He turns to Ren with a hopeful expression. “Tell me you got that!”

Not wishing to burst Akechi’s bubble, Ren decided to tell a little white lie with a thumbs up. “Every second of it!”

“ **YAHOOOOO!!!** ”

**_-BZZZZZZZZT-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this was a stupid idea, wans't it?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't regret this.
> 
> But I wish I did. LMAO
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it and have a nice day.


End file.
